


Foggy Future

by alternativekpop



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Mashiho doesn't make it and Yoshinori is confused.





	Foggy Future

**Author's Note:**

> This story was heavily inspired on this tweet: https://twitter.com/mashih0es/status/1088755760194940928  
> I saw it and I felt really sad so I had to write this :(  
> WARNING: ANGST AND SADNESS IS APPROACHING IF YOU READ THIS!

 

    Mashiho watched So Junghwan go on stage with a smile on his face. Perhaps it hadn’t hit him yet or maybe his pride in the younger was too great, but the sadness of not debuting didn’t faze him. His smile only grew when he saw Junkyu take the 4th and final spot for the day. He made sure to hug the idol-to-be after the final performance and whisper his congratulations in his ear before leaving to return to the dorms.

    When he got back to the dorms- Treasure J was all celebrating the debut of their youngest member. They had all seen him grow up, so his debut felt almost like their own. Mashiho stuck to Yoshinori for most of the night without notice. The two of them simply talking and joking around with each other and the team.  
    Even if Mashiho hadn’t noticed his attachment to Yoshinori, Yoshinori certainly did. The mother of the group carefully watched the younger smile and laugh with the rest of the group. While it may be a habit that would be unnoticeable to anyone else, Yoshinori always noticed that when Mashiho was feeling down, the dancer would stay by him.  
    When the celebration was over, Mahiro offered to help Yoshinori to which the rapper denied. As much as he would enjoy the help, he needed to talk to Mashiho. Mashiho and Yoshinori cleaned in silence for a few minutes before Yoshinori called out his name.  
    “Mashi?’  
    “I am in the kitchen, Yoshi!” Mashiho replied. Honorifics had never been a problem between the two friends.  
    Yoshinori walked to the kitchen to see Mashiho washing the dishes with a smile on his face. The rapper looked at Mashiho in confusion. “What are you smiling for?”  
    “I don’t know? I guess I am just really proud of Haruto.” Mashiho smiled before cutting his finger on the knife he was washing. “Ow!”  
    Yoshinori’s motherly instincts kicked in as he rushed to clean the blood off Mashiho’s finger before disinfecting it and applying a bandage. “This isn’t like you. You almost never cut yourself.” He noted quietly.  
    Mashiho laughed, “I can’t make mistakes? Don’t worry so much, I am fine.”  
    Yoshinori sighed at the youngers answer. He could tell nothing was going to come out of him tonight. “Head to bed kid. I’ll take care of the rest.”  
    Mashiho shook his head and offered to help but Yoshinori just smiled and kindly rejected the offer before pushing the dancer into his room.  
    As soon as the younger was gone, Yoshinori sighed as looked out the fogged windows of their dorm. Mashiho had always been just like the window in the way he was unclear about his feelings. Yoshinori could see part of what was going in Mashiho’s mind- but never all of it. The rapper knew that despite the fake smiles, moving back to Japan was going to be harder on Mashiho than anyone else. This was because even though all the Japanese trainees made good friends that they had to leave behind...  
    For Mashiho, it was love he had to learn to forget.

* * *

    It took them two days to pack their stuff and buy plane tickets to home. Mashiho chuckled to himself as he wondered where home really was anymore. Was it with his family, his Treasure J friends, in his home country? Or was it in warm arms, softly called names, and smiles hidden behind the camera?  
    Mashiho shook his head at the thought and smiled. ‘ _I should be happy_ ’ he thought, ‘ _I am going to see my family again. My school friends, trainee friends, and even the nice grandma next door are waiting for me._ ’  
    The short male quickly did a once over of what used to be room to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. He looked down to his phone that has been buzzing non-stop for the past hour. He checked to see dozens of calls and texts from a certain Koloa look-a-like. Mashiho turned off his phone and walked to the living room where Yoshinori and Mahiro were talking about the plane details while holding onto their luggage.  
    As Mashiho came closer, Yoshinori noticed the younger and told him that the other boys had gone ahead into the car. Haruto had already said goodbye the previous day as he had to move into the dorm for final treasures. It was a crying mess for everyone except Mashiho and Yoshinori. While Yoshinori not crying was normal, everyone was surprised to see the cute marshmallow not shed any tears. Despite expectations, he had simply smiled and comforted everyone along with the motherly rapper.  
    Now though, his eyes feel a bit wet at the thought of leaving the dorm they had living in for the past couples months. He shook his head for the nth time that day. Sadness wouldn’t do him any good. He needs to forget Korea and its food, friends, and cute koala-boys.  
    Yoshinori pulled Mashiho into a hug before they headed towards the car. The elder carefully watched his friend as he put his stuff into the car quietly and sat beside Asahi who was listening to music on his headphones. Asahi simply handed Mashiho an earbud and Mashiho smiled at the boy before accepting it. Mahiro then got into the car and they started driving to the airport.  
    After ten minutes, all the boys save for Yoshinori and Mahiro were asleep. The rapper grabbed his boyfriends' hands as he laid his head on Mahiros shoulder. Mahiro massaged his knuckles in order to sooth his boyfriend. Yoshinori had gotten particularly close to Hyunsuk over the past couple of months and it killed Mahiro to see his boyfriend so upset about losing his friend.  
    The couple simply sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. When they reached the airport- Mahiro went to take out the suitcases while Yoshinori worked on waking up the members. As Yoshinori went to wake up Mashiho- he was faced with the sight of tear streaks on the youngers cheeks. It had seemed that Mashiho had cried in his sleep. While the sight broke the rapper's heart, he had to wake up Mashiho so they could catch their flight.  
    As they checked in their luggage, Keita and Kotaro tried to cheer everyone up with jokes to which Mahiro played along. Asahi watched with his usual stare of amusement while Mashiho stares at the ground. Yoshinori watched the smaller before shouting to Mahiro that they were going to buy snacks and be back. The mother-figure grabbed Mashihos hand and walked to a store.  
    “Hey. How are you holding up?” Yoshinori asked him.  
    “I am fine. I told you that already.” Mashiho replied curtly.  
    “Are you ok? With leaving this behind? With leaving him behind?” Yoshinori questioned softly.  
    “What are you talking about Yoshi? Japan is my birthplace. I spent years with everyone there. I only spent a couple months in Korea. There is nothing left here for me. No one left here for me.” Mashiho laughed bitterly.  
    “Cut the bullshit.” Yoshinori lectured angrily. “You are in love with Junkyu and you know it. You haven’t replied to any of his calls or texts since we returned to the dorms 2 days ago. He is worried sick because the love of his life is ignoring him before getting on a plane to another country. And you. Do you honestly think ignoring him is going to help you get over this? If ignoring fixed love problems, then I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to date Mahiro. If you want to get over him despite the fact that you can work it out, then fine, do what you want. But don’t bottle it up because you saying you are fine is absolute bull and I know you well enough to know that.”  
    Yoshinori panted a bit by the end of his mini speech and watched as Mashiho stared up at him for a couple seconds before the tears rushed to the dancer's eyes. The younger started sobbing as Yoshinori pulled him into a hug. Between the sobs, Yoshinori could hear him say, “I need to get over him. He debuted. He is an idol and I am just a trainee. It won’t work even if I wanted it to. But I want it to. I want him, I love him. God, I love him. Why? Why couldn’t I make it?”  
    Yoshinori rubbed Mashihos back in comfort as the younger wept in his arms. By the time, the younger had calmed down- it was time to get on the plane. Yoshinori looked at the dancer seriously, “You don’t have to come back now. You can stay in Korea for a bit more if you would like. We can get you a ticket for later.”  
    Mashiho smiled sadly at Yoshinori before saying in a quiet broken voice, “It’s ok. I don’t even know what our relationship is. It’s so thick that you can see it, but never quite grasp on. Right now, I don’t think we were meant to be. Maybe in the future… but right now, things aren’t clear enough.”  
    Yoshinori watched as the dancer rejoined the group where Kotaro and Asahi were dancing to Blackpink. As he slowly followed, the rapper couldn’t help but think about the window yesterday, _‘Maybe it wasn’t just Mashiho that was like the fog. Their very relationship is similar to the state. It is so beautiful from afar, yet almost terrifying to be inside. The thick air surrounds you so you should feel suffocated- but one doesn’t. They feel different- in a way regular air has never brought them. Maybe that was why. Instead of clear windows and open skies- they were foggy days and puddles on the ground. Made from the leftovers but still a broken kind of beautiful._ ’  
    As Mashiho watched his friend rejoin the group lost in thought, he couldn’t help but think of the koala-boy he is leaving behind. ‘ _One day._ ’ he thought, ‘ _I’ll come back, and  I’ll wipe away our foggy future_.’  
   

  
   

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope this was ok :(  
> I am trying to learn different styles of writing but this one I just had to write no matter how good or bad it ended up.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading it!


End file.
